The Wolf and the Sabretooth
by Princess-asturia
Summary: The past and present rangers have a reunion and someone gets to have a brush off with the Lunar Wolf... that turns out to be more than just a little.


**Author:** Princess-Asturia

**Disclaimer:** Look... I don't own wrestling, and I don't have enough money to pay if ever that the owners get mad... Author's clarification: Just to separate the scenes coz I just found out now... well actually when I decided to check on how my fic looks like... it looked ugly... and to make up for the things I did wrong I decided to use some things to separate the scenes... so... if you would see a sign that goes like this... I just used numbers (6-6-6).

**Chapter 1:** Let the reunion begin!

Trini rushed inside her mansion, preparing for the 'Rangers' Reunion' she's been planning for over three years.

"Do we have to wear our ranger things again?"

Trini jumped up with surprise and turned around with a glare. "No..." noticing who the person actually was, she launched herself on the former blue ranger. "Billy!"

"I'm glad to see you as well, but I think I need air for me to survive till the party, Trini." He gasped as the former yellow ranger hugged him tightly.

"Oh." She blushed, finally letting go of her old friend. "We don't need to, it's not like we'll do any fighting while we're here." She smiled.

"No fighting?"

Both of them turned around with a smile and chorused."No, Jason, there won't be any fighting here... not anymore, at least."

"That's a relief." the former pink ranger laughed, together with her husband; Tommy.

Trini rolled her eyes. "Haven't you heard of the fashionably late thing?"

"We're not kids anymore, girl..." Kim laughed.

"But I sure do look like one." Tommy laughed, earning a slight slap on the process.

"So ALL of the rangers will be here, I mean from past to present?" Kim said.

"Only if they want to." Trini sighed. "It seems Adam and his group won't be able to come due to some uncalled for circumstances."

"And the other ranger groups?"

"I don't actually know... they said they might come... anyway, the party won't start in thirty minutes."

"We'll just help you prepare for the party then." Jason exclaimed.

"But-" Tommy paused, turning slightly red from his wife's pinch.

"We'd be glad if we could help as well, right, Tommy?" Kim glared at her husband and received a nod.

"You don't need to." Trini smiled. "Wait just a minute, I'm just going to chech on my barbeque outside."

"Good." Tommy said and turned to his enraged wife. "Well she said we don't have to."

"We're here!" Princess Shayla smiled. "It's such an honor to meet you all."

Five rangers nodded in agreement to what the Princess said.

"Wait... there are only five of you... I thought you were six all in all in the team?" Kim said.

**6-6-6**

Trini rushed over to her almost burnt barbeque.

"You don't really know how to cook, do you?"

She turned around and gazed at his azure orbs. "Not really. You must be Cole Evans, blazing lion."

"Merrick." He corrected, brushing his black and white hair away from his eyes.

"Right..." She blushed with embarassment. "The Howling Wolf, right?"

He nodded. "I didn't get to have yours."

"Trini... Yellow Ranger... Sabretooth." She smiled and extended her hand.

He looked at her hand, stained with the coal from the barbeque and nodded.

"Sorry, again." She smiled. "Why don't you come inside and get to know my team mates... I'll be over there after I turn off the grill and you know."

"I'm not good with minggling..." He said.

"Oh." She cleared her throat. "Why not help me with this thing, then?"

He simply nodded and looked at the grill. "You should have taken the grill at least an inch higher."

"Thanks." She laughed.

"No problem."

"Wanna come inside? You're going to have to eventually."

He nodded and followed the wake of the former yellow ranger.

**6-6-6**

"Guys... did Princess-" she stopped. "I found your missing ranger." She smiled. "Or more of a, he found me."

"Are we the only one's here?" Alyssa said, trying to break the tension between the two groups.

"I guess so." Kim said.

"The others phoned me before Merrick found me and told me that they can't come... they want to have a party of their own." Trini laughed. "Oh yeah, we won't have a barbeque, I don't know how to make one."

Princess Shayla smiled and ushered her rangers to come closer to the former rangers.

"Oh yeah, the introduction... I'm Trini; former yellow ranger... Sabretooth."

"I'm Jason; former red ranger... T-rex, turned gold ranger."

"I'm Billy; former blue ranger... Triceritops"

"Zack; former black ranger...Mastedon"

"Tommy; former green ranger, turned white ranger and soon Zeo Red ranger." He laughed.

"Kim; former pink ranger... Teridactle" Kim smiled. "You can call my husband Rainbow Ranger, in short."

Princess Shayla smiled. "I'm Princess Shayla; protector of the zords."

"Cole Evans; Red ranger..."

"Alyssa Enrile; White ranger."

"Max Cooper; Blue ranger."

"Danny Delgado; Black ranger."

"Taylor Earnhardt; Yellow ranger."

"Merrick Baliton; Howling wolf."

"So... since I ruined our food... why not get some pizza?" Trini blushed.

"Pizza sounds great." They all chorused.

**Author's note:** Hope you liked it... I'm oen to flames, corrections and stuff... any review would do to help me bacome better in this. Anyway, thanks for reading it... I hope you liked it.


End file.
